Remember to Smile
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: A year after Sue leaves Reed due to his lack of responsibility and commitment, Susan comes back to the Baxter Building, along with their son Franklin. However, just now, Reed learns that there was another reason why Sue left Reed...ReedxSue fluff!


**Hey! This will be a ReedxSue story. Love it yet? Lol, kidding. Can't wait for you to read it! Enjoy and please review!**

Remember To Smile

"As of this minute, I am not the "Invisible Woman", just Susan Richards." His hazel eyes darted towards the door, through which the woman had just walked out. Ever since his late night research and daytime innovations, he had never time to attend regular meetings, lectures, and fundraisers.

Excuses came regularly from him of why he couldn't attend events, which caused her to do the worst. To teach him a lesson of responsibility, she decided to leave for a while and be a regular woman. Even though she knew the result was harsh, she was determined to teach him to be responsible. She thought he would have more responsibility knowing that she was away. Her intention was only a couple of weeks away but they never saw her until after a year.

"Hey Stretch, did you bring any salsa?" Ben Grimm walked into the lab where he saw Reed Richards in his seat typing furiously as he did every day for the past year. Sighing, Ben walked towards Reed and put his large hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Reed, you have to stop doing this to yourself. Susie will be here when she knows she can." Ben gazed at Reed's hands which halted in typing. His eyes slowly looked up at Reed's face, full of worry wrinkles, and bloodshot eyes with bags under them.

"Are you sure she will come? I already did my part, and learnt my lesson. Why didn't she come when I did all of what she asked for? I attended the meetings with Courtney and everyone else in the building. I've never missed a lecture, and I attended fundraisers and charity events. Why hasn't she come yet?" Reed sighed as he put his head into his hands.

Ben rolled his eyes before remarking, "Stretch, you haven't attended anything. The only things you go to are the places where you think Susie will be. Everything from lectures to even kids' birthday parties; you will go if you think you see Susie, but instead it's a random blonde, no offence to Susie."

Reed sighed once again and turned his back towards Ben. Taking this as a sign, Ben left the room trying not to bother his friend anymore. After Ben had left, Reed stopped typing into the computer and went down the elevator right after Ben. Unfortunately, Ben had seen him coming down. Just at that moment, Reed had wished he could turn invisible just as Sue could do. Ben tried to talk to his pal but Reed left the room as quickly as he possibly could. All because he wanted to see his family once more.

He went to his room, where he had shared with Susan after they had married. Softly, he picked up a photo and saw the family inside it. It was of him, Susan, and their newborn boy, Franklin Benjamin Richards. It had hurt Reed so much when Susan came back during that same night that she left and took Franklin. Ever since then, he had been suffering terribly from his marital separation from Sue.

He was about to lie down on his bed when Ben came running into the room. "Ever heard of knocking, Ben?"

Ben didn't answer his question, but instead exclaimed, "Stretch…Sue…Franklin…Johnny…lobby…hurry!"

Reed instantly got up from his position and ran right after The Thing, straight into the elevator. The elevator ride down to the lobby of the Baxter Building had seemed a lifetime. However, when the door opened, Reed was thankful that there were things such as elevators. When both Ben and Reed had reached the lobby, both of them couldn't believe the sight in front of them.

Johnny was hugging his sister like there was no tomorrow, and Susan gladly returned the hug back. Awed by the sight, Reed didn't notice that his son was right behind his mom, tugging her skirt like he never been here before. It stayed like that until Ben bumped Reed on the shoulder. Rubbing his shoulder, Reed asked, "What?!"

Ben rolled his eyes uncontrollably, "Go…talk...to Susie!" He pushed Reed towards Johnny and Sue and walked backwards inside the elevator. Just as the elevator door closed, he gave a thumb up sign to Reed. Reed looked at him as if he was some monster, even taking into consideration that Ben is a pile of orange pebbles.

Hesitatingly, Reed walked up to his family, hoping that Susan wouldn't go psycho on him. Just as he walked up to the hugging siblings, Franklin looked up at his father with interest. Immediately recognizing who he was, Franklin exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Reed hugged his son right away, without any hesitation this time. He felt eyes boring into his back, knowing it was Johnny and Susan's. Even though Johnny whispered, "I'll see you three upstairs," Reed heard it as if it was meant for him. When Johnny disappeared up the elevator, Reed broke from his embrace with Franklin and turned his gaze to Susan. He thought Susan had looked better than she did before, even though she looked as if she lost a few pounds, and remained few days without sleep.

"Hi." Reed couldn't help but feel his heart ache when he heard the melancholy in her voice. Did he really hurt her that much by being irresponsible?

"Hey Susan. How are you doing?" Reed replied, but instantly regretted it. Which idiot, he thought, would ask his wife how she was doing?!

"Not bad, you?" Susan Richards, formerly Storm asked her husband. From her point of view, she knew that she had given her husband a hard time from being away so long. But she knew that she couldn't have managed to tell him the truth.

"Fine. Umm…want to talk about something, Susan? You seem as if you are hiding something." Susan cursed herself for even coming here. Obviously, Reed was going to find out sooner or later. Why did she have to come now?

"Umm…yeah…Reed, do you want to know the real reason why I left you?"

Reed looked at his wife with a cocked eyebrow. "Uh…"

"The truth is," Susan turned around from her son and husband, unable to cope to see his reaction on his face, "I left you because I had a miscarriage."

Reed felt as if his whole world fell on him. Sue had a miscarriage? That was why she left him for a year! "Sue…I don't understand…" Susan looked at him with teary eyes which made Reed's heart ache. Why did everything have to happen to her? Reed continued with what he was going to say, "I wouldn't have mind if you had a miscarriage. I would have been with you the entire time. But I am mad at you for not even telling me that you were expecting!"

Widening her eyes, Susan couldn't believe what her husband was saying. He was mad at her for not telling him? Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she knew that Reed was right. If only he would forgive her now. "I'm sorry, Reed. I just…Can you forgive me?"

Susan was startled when Reed leant forward and pressed his lips onto hers. At first, she was shaky, but then she deepened it. As they kissed, Franklin closed his eyes, complaining, "Ewwww, mommy, daddy, don't do that!" Reed chuckled first into Susan's mouth, followed by both of them laughing hard and stopping the kiss.

When they did stop, however, Reed looked down into Susan's blue eyes and said, "This is my way of forgiving you and letting you just how much I missed you."

Little did they know that people were actually watching them in the lobby. All they heard was "Aawww"s and "That's so cute!" Susan laughed as she turned herself, Reed, and Franklin invisible. That incidentally made the crowd disappointed. After they had turned invisible and ran to the elevator, they became visible again just as the doors were closing. Reed carried his son and pulled his wife into an embrace, "Welcome home."

Susan laughed slightly, making Reed feel happy that his wife was in her jubilant phase again, "You have no idea how it's great to be home. I love you, Reed." She added as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

Reed looked down at Susan and wiped a strand of her blonde hair from her flawless face using his free hand. "I love you too. Don't ever leave me again."

Unable to be left out of the conversation, Franklin piped, "I love you both too!"

Reed and Susan laughed once more again, happy that their little family was together again. Also, they were happy knowing that they would stay that way for a long time. "We love you too, Franklin, and we will never stop."

**Liked it? I hope you guys liked this lot! I was wondering if this was better than my other story, Shadowed by Mistakes. Please review because I know that there are readers out there, and I would love reviews! **

**If you guys liked this, tell me if you want a sequel to this or tell me any idea you might have. I'll try my best to write one!**

**Until next time….**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
